Basilisk Incident 2
by RitterC
Summary: Tekst pojedynkowy autorstwa nhumri. Krótka migawka o bitwie w systemie Basilisk. Nazwy statków pozostawiono w oryginalnej wersji językowej. Nie mam nic, wszystko poza kapitanem Shanksem należy do Davida Webera.


Kapitan Ludowej Republiki Haven Omar Shanks zdecydowanym ruchem odłożył elektrokartę zawierającą ostatnie dane wywiadowcze z systemu Basilisk. Po raz setny analizował przygotowany plan operacji pod kątem potencjalnych zagrożeń. Co prawda otrzymał ścisłe rozkazy, jednak to on i jego ludzie znajdą się w ogniu walki, a na nim – jako głównodowodzącym wydzieloną grupą uderzeniową _BattCru17_ \- w znacznej mierze spoczywać będzie odpowiedzialność za powodzenie całej akcji. Rozejrzał się po mostku – dookoła panował pozorny spokój – wszyscy pełniący obecnie wachtę zajmowali się przydzielonymi zadaniami i wydawałoby się, że absolutnie nic więcej ich nie interesuje. Pozwolił sobie na przelotny, złośliwy uśmiech. Pod tą maską spokoju dało się z łatwością wyczuć podniecenie i oczekiwanie na rozkaz startu. Nic dziwnego - cała formacja pozostawała w pełnej gotowości już od przeszło dziesięciu godzin. Nagle, w sekcji łączności, dało się zauważyć gwałtowne poruszenie. Osobą za to odpowiedzialną była porucznik Lidia Ree – oficer łącznościowy.

\- Skiper! Połączenie z dowództwa, priorytet pierwszy!

\- Dziękuję, proszę przełączyć do mojej kabiny – Tak jest! Przełączone.

\- Panie Ahmed, proszę przejąć wachtę!

\- Aye, aye sir!

Omar wstał z fotela i szybkim krokiem udał się w kierunku prywatnej kabiny. Ekran łącznościowy ożył w momencie wejścia i ukazała się twarz Elaine Dumarest.

\- Ma'am...

Kobieta pełniąca funkcję Sekretarza Wojny nie bawiła się w zbędne formalności.

\- Kapitanie, priorytet celów potwierdzony. Według najnowszych danych wywiadu system opuściła większość floty Królestwa, ma pan siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny od momentu ujawnienia się w systemie zanim jakiekolwiek jednostki przeciwnika, większe niż lightcruiser, będą w stanie dotrzeć na miejsce. Rozpocząć operację Amaury!

\- Tak jest ma'am!

Połączenie zostało przerwane. Omar jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył w już wygaszony ekran, po czym zdecydowanym krokiem udał się w kierunku mostka. Ignorując ukradkowe spojrzenia szybkim krokiem podszedł do fotela.

\- Poruczniku przejmuję wachtę! – Tak jest, Skipper.

Usiadł w fotelu i już po chwili otaczał go gąszcz ekranów, zalewając informacjami na temat stanu okrętu oraz całej formacji.

\- Pani Ree – nadać do całej formacji „Amaury 1" – Sternik - kierunek fala Tellermana, maksymalne przyspieszenie. Wykonać!

\- Aye, aye sir – odpowiedział mu chórek głosów.

W ciszy bezkresnej pustki jednego z systemów Ludowej Republiki Haven, dziewięć okrętów typu battlecruiser, składających się na wydzieloną grupę uderzeniową _BattCru17_ , rozpoczęło swoją misję.

BREAK LINE

Na pokładzie _HMS Hades_ , kapitan okrętu i równocześnie dowódca placówki wydzielonej Basilisk – Andriei Ivanov - kolejny raz zastanawiał się - co on u diabła ma robić na takim zadupiu galaktyki? I dlaczego akurat jego to spotkało? W duchu wiedział, że częściowo sam jest sobie winny – nie powinien był rozstrzelać tamtego transportowca - ale w końcu działał w najlepszym interesie Korony i Królestwa oraz zgodnie z otrzymanymi rozkazami. Nie jego wina, że zidiociały kapitan frachtowca zaczął uciekać na oślep w centrum wyjątkowo ruchliwego systemu, stwarzając tym samym olbrzymie zagrożenie dla pozostałych statków. No, może powinien tylko rozstrzelać jego maszynownię, a nie oddać pełną salwę burtową z broni energetycznej – co rozbiło ważący ponad sześć milionów ton frachtowiec na atomy. Niestety okazało się, że frachtowiec ten był własnością _Hauptman Cartel_ , a ten, korzystając ze swoich wpływów, dołożył wszelkich starań, żeby dobitnie dać do zrozumienia pechowemu kapitanowi superdrednoughta o swoim niezadowoleniu z powodu tej „małej" straty. Jako że działania Ivanova były jak najbardziej zgodne z prawem i co najwyżej można mu było zarzucić drobne przekroczenie uprawnień, jedyne, co udało się uzyskać Hauptmanowi, było zesłanie na placówkę Basilisk. Z sytuacji tej skrzętnie skorzystała Upiorna Hemphill i jej radosna banda technofilów – jakoś udało jej się przekonać odpowiednie osoby, że jest to doskonała okazja do przetestowania nowej generacji systemów uzbrojenia, a że testy miałyby się odbyć w odległym i mało uczęszczanym rejonie, to nie będą stanowiły większego zagrożenia, a dodatkowo łatwiej będzie zachować wyniki w tajemnicy. No i tak po sześciu miesiącach pobytu na stacji _Hephaestus_ – gdzie okręt rozbebeszono dokumentnie a potem poskładano na nowo – wylądował w systemie Basilisk. Początkowo wprowadzone modyfikacje mocno go zdenerwowały, jednak w miarę testowania nowych rozwiązań, ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że chociaż raz pomysł Upiornej Hemphill nie był takim idiotyzmem jak zazwyczaj. W znaczącym stopniu zmniejszono ilość wyrzutni i broni energetycznych, zastępując jednak standardowe wyposażenie znacznie cięższymi odpowiednikami, zazwyczaj montowanymi w fortach, a nie na okrętach. Pozwoliło to na znaczne zwiększenie skutecznego zasięgu, zwłaszcza broni energetycznych, przy zachowaniu, a nawet zwiększeniu, siły ognia. Sporej redukcji uległy jednak magazyny amunicyjne co oczywiście przekładało się na znaczne skrócenie czasu potencjalnego pojedynku rakietowego. Za to upchnięte na pokład dodatkowe systemy obronne, generatory tarcz oraz sensory, standardowo montowane tylko na pokładach najcięższych fortów miały w założeniu pozwolić na zbliżenie się do przeciwnika na odległość pozwalającą użyć broni energetycznych. Teraz – po przeszło 3 miesiącach intensywnych treningów, symulacji i próbnych strzelań, załoga zaczęła osiągać zadowalający poziom synchronizacji i skuteczności działania. Oczywiście wiązało się to również z odpowiednio wysokim poziomem irytacji u całej załogi.

BREAK LINE

Z zadumy wyrwał go sygnał nadchodzącego połączenia – włączył komunikator i na ekranie ukazała się twarz kapitana McKeona – dowodzącego _HMS Glorioso_ – jednego z dwóch przydzielonych mu do eskorty okrętów typu destroyer. Wszystkie inne jednostki zostały wycofane z systemu jako zbędne. _HMS Hades_ przebywał większość czasu na orbicie Medusy, natomiast dwa pozostałe okręty wykorzystywane były głównie do patrolowania systemu. Okręt McKeona wrócił właśnie z takiego patrolu, a jego miejsce zajął _HMS Vixen_. Ivanov odwrócił się do komunikatora żeby wysłuchać raportu.

BREAK LINE

Tymczasem na granicy wyjścia z fali Tellermana w systemie Basilisk pojawiło się dziewięć okrętów Ludowej Republiki. Po krótkiej chwili wszystkie okręty transkonfigurowały żagle w ekrany i cała formacja zaczęła się poruszać w kierunku planety Medusa. Na pokładzie okrętu flagowego _PNS Saladin_ zawył przeraźliwy dźwięk alarmu bojowego.

\- Skiper, kontakt! Odległość sto piećdziesiąt tysięcy kilometrów i maleje...

\- Identyfikacja celu!

\- Sygnatura napędu wskazuje na okręt Królestwa typu destroyer. Prawdopodobnie klasy Culverin.

\- Nadać do wszystkich jednostek: „Amaury 3" powtarzam „Amaury 3"! – Oficer taktyczny, plan ogniowy Kappa 5 na moją komendę!

\- Aye, aye sir! Jest plan ogniowy Kappa 5.

\- Ognia!

 _HMS Vixen_ nie miał najmniejszych szans – z tak małej odległości pełna salwa burtowa okrętu typu battlecruiser wystarczała do zniszczenia całego szwadronu destroyer'ów a nie tylko pojedynczej jednostki. Śmiercionośne wiązki energii rozszarpały osłony burtowe i pancerz tak jakby był to cienki papier. Chwilę później ważący osiemdziesiąt tysięcy ton okręt zamienił się w wielką kulę rozgrzanej plazmy. Ekrany na _Saladinie_ zamigotały lekko podczas gdy komputery zmieniały ich polaryzację, kompensując w ten sposób ogromną ilość promieniowania jaką wyemitował umierający okręt.

BREAK LINE

Omar zaklął cicho – kod „Amaury 3" oznaczał przejście do kolejnej fazy operacji z pominięciem skrytego podejścia do celu. Trudno – teraz należało jak najbardziej ograniczyć straty niszcząc wrogi okręt zanim zdąży nadać dokładny raport o jego siłach. Niestety szkoda już się stała – nie było takiej możliwości aby zniknięcie tego okrętu pozostało niezauważone przez pozostałe jednostki Królestwa. Tylko całkowity idiota nie zwróciłby uwagi na nagły zanik raportów, a oficerowie Królewskiej Marynarki do takich z pewnością nie należeli. Nadal pozostawała jednak nikła szansa, że zanim przeciwnik w pełni zda sobie sprawę z sytuacji, uda się zbliżyć na tyle, żeby przestało to mieć aż takie znaczenie.

BREAK LINE

Andriei Ivanov właśnie kończył okresowy raport dla Admiralicji gdy do drzwi jego kabiny zapukała porucznik Erica Fererro – pierwszy oficer _HMS Hades_.

\- Tak, Erico? – zapytał zdziwiony, co też było na tyle ważnego, że oderwała się ona od swoich licznych obowiązków. Jego zdziwienie spotęgował niepokój wyraźnie widoczny na jej twarzy.

\- Skiper, od przeszło dwóch godzin nie mamy żadnej wiadomości od _HMS Vixen_. Wysłałam nawet dwie pinasy w kierunku jej spodziewanej lokalizacji z zadaniem skontaktowania się z nią, ale jak dotąd brak odzewu – powiedziała mocno zatroskanym głosem.

Andriei zamrugał gwałtownie – sytuacja była mocno podejrzana – nawet uwzględniając wszelkie możliwe zakłócenia, opóźnienia w transmisji nie powinny być większe niż sześćdziesiąt minut. Nawet zwiększając ten czas o połowę kontakt powinien nastąpić przynajmniej pół godziny temu. System znajdował się wyjątkowo blisko Ludowej Republiki, a coraz gorsze stosunki między Haven a Królestwem skłaniały do wyjątkowej ostrożności.

\- Ogłosić alarm bojowy! Niech pinasy nadal szukają _Vixen_ , ale wszystkich pozostałych natychmiast ściągnąć na pokład. Przygotować się do skanu systemu z maksymalną mocą!

\- Tak jest, sir! – z widocznym westchnieniem ulgi opowiedziała i natychmiast pobiegła wypełnić rozkazy.

Okrętem targnął przeraźliwy dźwięk syreny alarmu bojowego. Chwilę później na mostek szybkim krokiem wszedł Andriei, przebrany już w standardowy skafander próżniowy. Usiadł w fotelu kapitańskim a otaczające go ekrany zalał niekończący się potok danych dotyczących okrętu, jego otoczenia oraz sytuacji taktycznej. Nie zdążył jeszcze dobrze się rozejrzeć w sytuacji gdy oficer taktyczny wykrzyknął:

\- Sir, dane z sekcji nasłuchu - kontakt na granicy fali Tellermana! Dziewięć jednostek, sygnatury napędów zbyt rozmyte żeby umożliwić dokładną identyfikację, ale zebrane dane odnośnie przyspieszeń i poziomu emisji pozwalają z dużym prawdopodobienstwem stwierdzić, iż są to obiekty klasy battlecruiser. Jeśli utrzymają obecny kurs i przyspieszenie znajdą się w zasięgu ognia za – tu chwila szybkich obliczeń – pieć godzin trzydzieści siedem minut i trzy sekundy.

Ivanova zalała fala wściekłości – taki kurs i typ okrętów mogł ozanaczać tylko jedno – Haven. A więc wyjaśniło się milczenie patrolującego okrętu – musiał zostać zniszczony zaraz po wejściu wrogich jednostek do systemu. Trajektoria patrolu przebiegała nie dalej niż sto tysięcy kilometrów od prawdopodobnego wejścia wroga do systemu.

\- Sternik, kurs zbieżny na wrogie jednostki, przyspieszenie trzysta pęćdziesiąt g!

\- Tak jest, sir! Kurs zbieżny, przyspieszenie trzysta pięćdziesiąt g – jest!

\- Wiadomość do kapitana McKeona – zarządzić ewakuacje statków cywilnych i pozostać na orbicie aż do jej zakończenia, następnie wycofać się na terminal i oczekiwać na dalsze rozkazy!

\- Proszę nadać otwartym tekstem do terminala: przypadek Zulu, powtarzam, przypadek Zulu!

\- Aye, aye, wiadomość nadana!

BREAK LINE

Okręty stanowiące grupę _BattCru17_ poruszały się z pełną prędkością bojową w głąb systemu Basilisk. Co prawda ze względu na olbrzymią ilość emitowanej energii, pozwalało to przeciwnikowi z łatwością śledzić ich ruchy, jednak od ponad czterech godzin ukrywanie się było bezcelowe. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, jak tylko zanikły sygnały od zniszczonego destroyer'a, Królewska Marynarka szybko zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak, a potężny aktywny skan układu nie pozostawiał co do tego nawet cienia wątpliwości. Jednak dopiero od niecałych trzech godzin skanery grupy uderzeniowej były w stanie rozpoznać sygnaturę okrętów obrońcy. Od tego czasu Omar prawie nie przestawał na zmianę przeklinać bezmyślności osób planujących operację, nieudolności wywiadu i własnego pecha. Według informacji które otrzymał na odprawie, systemu miało bronić co najwyżej pięć do siedmiu okrętów nie cięższych niż heavycruiser. Siły którymi dysponował były ponad trzykrotnie większe niż minimum potrzebne do wygrania takiej walki. Dla każdego z jego okrętów heavycruiser nie stanowił żadnego wyzwania. Przy masie ponad miliona ton każdy, jego okręty były prawie trzykrotnie cięższe, a różnica w sile ognia była nawet większa. Jednak jego przeciwnikiem nie był heavycruiser, o nie... Nie był to nawet battlecruiser. Już niedługo miał się zmierzyć z najpotężniejszym okrętem jaki można było spotkać w szeregach nowoczesnej marynarki – superdreadnoughtem. Najprawdopodobniej był to okręt klasy _Sphinx_ , ważący ponad siedem milionów ton i mierzący prawie tysiąc pięćset metrów, ciężko opancerzony kolos. Co prawda jego dziewięć okrętów dysponowało większą siłą ognia, jednak było pewne, że potencjalne zwycięstwo zostanie okupione dużymi stratami, szczególnie, iż technologicznie Królestwo znacznie wyprzedzało Republikę.

BREAK LINE

Na mostku _HMS Hades_ panowała pełna oczekiwania cisza. Do rozpoczęcia bitwy pozostało zaledwie kilkanaście sekund.

\- Sternik, wykonać Sierra 2!

\- Jest Sierra 2!

Okręt zaczął wykonywać niewielkie zygzaki w płaszczyźnie pionowej i poziomej. Niewielkie, ale wystarczające do odpalania pełnej salwy burtowej przy każdym zwrocie.

\- Panie Tatnall – zabrzmiał ponury głos z kapitańskiego fotela – plan ogniowy Foxtrot, ognia!

\- Tak jest! Plan ogniowy Foxtrot aktywny!

Pełniący funkcję oficera taktycznego Porucznik William Tatnall drgnął lekko i natychmiast wprowadził rozkaz w życie – w końcu od ponad godziny oczekiwał na jego wydanie. Równocześnie uaktywnił wszystkie systemy zagłuszania, a po obu stronach okrętu wystrzeliły boje ECM-ów utrzymywane niewidzialnymi wiązkami promieni ściągających. Przy każdym zwrocie w kierunku nadciągających jednostek agresora wypluwane było kilkadziesiąt rakiet. Ogień prowadzony był z umiarkowaną intensywnością – magazyny miały skończoną pojemność, a długi lot rakiet pozwalał wrogim systemom obronnym na wyeliminowanie większości z nich z bezpiecznej odległości. Jednak zawsze istniała szansa na trafienie, co w przypadku przewagi liczebnej wroga mogło decydować o wyniku starcia.

BREAK LINE

\- Skiper, jesteśmy pod obstrzałem! – zameldował Ahmed, pierwszy oficer _PNS Saladin_.

Omar drgnął – spodziewał się wczesnego ostrzału – było to logiczne postępowanie biorąc pod uwagę to, że miał przewagę liczebną, jednak nie aż tak wczesnego. Rakiety dolatujące z wypalonym napędem były łatwe do wymanewrowania i zniszczenia. Na wszelki wypadek miał już wydać rozkaz zacieśnienia formacji, mający na celu polepszenia koordynacji systemów obronnych, gdy usłyszał jedno krótkie – o kurwa! – z ust słynącego z opanowania Ahmeda. Zaskoczony już miał się zapytać o co chodzi, gdy połowa ekranów taktycznych rozbłysła na czerwono.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się stało – rakiety przeciwnika wcale nie nadleciały z wypalonymi napędami! Na dodatek były to cięższe, większe pociski, które eksplodowały nie dwadzieścia pięć, ale ponad trzydzieści tysięcy kilometrów przed celem wysyłając w jego kierunku śmiercionośne, koherentne wiązki energii. Dzięki całkowitemu zaskoczeniu, aż osiem pocisków z pierwszej fali zostało przepuszczonych przez systemy obronne. Jego okrętowi udało się uniknąć trafienia – jednak znajdujący się po lewej stronie _PNS Katana_ nie miał tyle szczęścia. W jego poszyciu ziało kilka wielkich dziur, a okręt ciągnął za sobą ogon szczątków, równocześnie zataczając się na boki jak pijany. Ewidentnie zniszczeniu uległy dziobowe węzły alpha, gdyż okręt gwałtownie zwalniał. Również dwa inne okręty ucierpiały, chociaż ich uszkodzenia nie były aż tak wielkie i nadal nadawały się do walki. Jeszcze nie minął szok spowodowany skutkami pierwszego uderzenia, kiedy przed atakującą formacją pojawiły się kolejne dwie fale rakiet. Wciąż ogłupiałe komputery systemów obronnych nadal analizowały zebrane dane, usilnie próbując dostosować algorytmy do zaistniałej sytuacji, co pozwoliło kolejnym pięciu pociskom uniknąć zniszczenia i dolecieć na odległość skutecznego rażenia. Aż trzy z nich za swój cel obrały i tak już ciężko uszkodzony _PNS Katana_. Kilkadziesiąt promieni laserowych bezlitośnie rozorało pokłady battlecruisera, topiąc pancerze, niszcząc sprzęt i unicestwiając ludzi. Chwilę później, pozostałe po eksplozji głowic, zgęstki plazmy uderzyły w resztki dziobu okrętu kończąc jego agonię. W miejscu gdzie się jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował rozbłysło na chwilę miniaturowe słońce – powstała przy tym fala uderzeniowa bezlitośnie smagnęła pobliskie jednostki.

Shanks oprzytomniał z chwilowego odrętwienia w jakie wprawił go widok rzezi własnych okrętów i natychmiast wykrzyknął rozkaz:

\- Do całej formacji – wykonać Delta 3!

\- Tak jest, sir! Nadane!

\- Aye, aye, sir! Jest Delta 3! – potwierdził sternik.

Delta 3 oznaczało odwrócenie się wszystkich jednostek ekranami dennymi w kierunku przeciwnika. Co prawda tracili w ten sposób sporo z nabranej szybkości jak również w znaczący sposób ograniczali własne pole manewru, ale w zaistniałej sytuacji był to jedyny rozsądny sposób aby zapobiec dalszej anihilacji, przynajmniej do momentu właściwego skalibrowania komputerów systemów obronnych. Dodatkowo manewr ten pozwalał na zbliżenie się do przeciwnika na tyle, żeby możliwe było skuteczne odpowiedzenie ogniem.

BREAK LINE

Na mostku _HMS Hades_ panowała mieszana atmosfera napięcia, obawy i satysfakcji. Z jednej strony właśnie znajdowali się w centrum bitwy z liczniejszym i silniejszym przeciwnikiem, a z drugiej zaś, jeszcze zanim znaleźli się w zasięgu skutecznego ognia wrogich jednostek, wyeliminowano dwa okręty agresora – jeden został całkowicie zniszczony, a drugi na tyle ciężko uszkodzony, że musiał zostać wycofany z walki. Chwilowo prowadzenie ognia zostało wstrzymane, jako, że formacja agresora odwróciła się w kierunku obrońców ekranami. Taki stan jednak nie mógł trwać długo i już po paru minutach atakujące jednostki wykonały zwrot i odpaliły pełne salwy burtowe. W kierunku superdreadnoughta popędziło kilkaset rakiet. Walka rozgorzała na nowo, tym razem jednak obie strony mogły wymieniać śmiertelne ciosy.

Wkrótce przestrzeń przed superdreadnoughtem rozjarzyła się feerią eksplozji w miarę jak antyrakiety i energetyczne systemy obronne niszczyły kolejne fale nadlatujących pocisków. Mimo wszystkich swoich modyfikacji i przewagi technologicznej - wystrzelonych pocisków było po prostu za dużo. Po kilku minutach wymiany ognia na pokładzie _HMS Hades_ zawyły alarmy uszkodzeniowe. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach wymiany morderczego ognia walka trwała nadal. Z floty Haven pozostało pięć sprawnych okrętów kontynuujących atak. Jeden ciężko uszkodzony battlecruiser wlekł się powoli w kierunku granicy systemu, a trzy pozostałe stanowiły już tylko wspomnienie. Jednostka Królestwa jednak również odniosła wiele poważnych uszkodzeń – jej przyspieszenie spadło o prawie czterdzieści g, a na dodatek zaczynało brakować rakiet. Andriei Ivanov zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może sobie pozwolić na dłuższe przeciąganie pojedynku rakietowego, podniósł wzrok znad ekranu taktycznego i popatrzył po wyczerpanych twarzach ludzi znajdujących się na mostku. W takiej sytuacji pozostawało mu tylko jedno...

\- Sternik, Lambda 0! Pełna prędkość!

\- Aye, aye sir! Jest Lmabda 0 – potwierdził niewzruszony jak zawsze sternik.

\- Panie Tatnall, wstrzymać ostrzał rakietowy! Pełna moc dla broni energetycznej! Plan ogniowy Armageddon! Otworzyć ogień po osiągnięciu skutecznego zasięgu!

Na mostku zapadła martwa cisza i tylko oficer taktyczny potwierdził dziwnie ochrypłym głosem przyjęcie rozkazu.

BREAK LINE

Kapitan Omar popatrzył ponownie na ekran taktyczny i uśmiechnął się z mściwą satysfakcją – mimo olbrzymich strat wreszcie zyskał przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, już niedługo rozstrzela wrażą jednostkę, która kosztowała go tylu ludzi i sprzętu. Zastanawiało go tylko dziwne zachowanie superdreadnoughta – od kilku minut całkowicie zaprzestał pojedynku rakietowego, koncentrując się tylko na obronie. Zastanawiające też było to, że gwałtownie zaczął zmniejszać dystans dzielący obie flotylle. Czyżby chciał w akcie desperacji zbliżyć się na zasięg broni energetycznej? Mimo całej swojej potęgi nie miał szans w równoczesnej walce z jego pięcioma okrętami. Ale do tego musi jeszcze skrócić dystans o minimum sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy kilometrów. Nie zdążył się odwrócić od ekranu gdy nagle okrętem gwałtownie rzuciło. Następnego uderzenia już nawet nie poczuł. Chwilę później w miejscu gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się dumna grupa uderzeniowa _BattCru17_ pojawiła się potężna kula przegrzanej plazmy. Pełna energetyczna salwa burtowa _HMS Hades_ miała moc pozwalającą zniszczyć spory księżyc – a w kierunku wrogiej formacji salw takich oddano kilkanaście. Nikt nie ocalał, co więcej nikt nawet nie wiedział, co ich zabiło.

Zwycięski okręt oddalił się z miejsca egzekucji w kierunku jedynej ocalałej jednostki wroga. Nadszedł czas zemsty.


End file.
